Electronic card connectors are widely used for electronic products insertable by cards, for transmitting direct current. A conventional electronic card connector commonly needs two testing terminals, to form a test circuit. During using, the two testing terminals are respectively arranged at a dielectric body and a shield shell of the electronic card connector, for conductively contacting or shutting-off the test circuit via an electronic card inserting or pulling out of the electronic card connector.
A related prior art is disclosed by a Taiwan patent publication No. 585357, filed by Chen Lizhen on 14 Jan. 2003, published on 21 Apr. 2004, and titled “improved resilient contacting piece of an electronic card connector”. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the connector of the patent comprises a dielectric body 1a, a plurality of contacting terminals 2a formed on the dielectric body 1a; a metal shield shell 3a, covering on the dielectric body 1a, for making an electronic card be inserted between the dielectric body 1a and the metal shield shell 3a; a contacting piece 31a, formed by punching downward from a rear side of the metal shield shell 3a, and the contacting piece 31a has a resilient contacting portion 311a; a test piece 4a, embedded in a rear side of the dielectric body 1a, and has a resilient contacting section 41a, corresponding to the resilient contacting portion 311a of the contacting piece 31a. According to the above-mentioned structure, after an electronic card 5a is inserted into the electronic card connector, the electronic card will firstly push against the resilient contacting portion 311a of the resilient piece 31a, and the resilient contacting portion 311a will then forwardly push against the resilient contacting section 41a of the test piece 4a, for making the contacting piece and the test piece both be in a pushed state, thereby having a resilient contacting return route.
Analysis from the above, the conventional electronic card connector must use two insertion pins to form a test circuit, thereby two spaces for the two insertion pins must be pre-reserved during manufacturing the electronic card connector, so it is a lengthy and costly work during assembly, and at the same time, the volume of the electronic card connector cannot be continuously reduced, resulting in a relative high manufacturing cost for the whole electronic card connector.